Adventure Comics Vol 1 67
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** his Living Shadows Locations: * , * Allen's Secret Meeting Place, a tower on a remote hilltop * Pittsburgh, * Bethlehem, Items: * * Mist's Inviso-Solution Vehicles: * Invisible Dive Bombers | Writer2_1 = Henry Lynne Perkins | Penciler2_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker1_2 = Ray Burnley | StoryTitle2 = Shining Knight: "The Sky Pirates" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Sam Boggart ** at least five aviator/thugs Other Characters: * Professor Benson, City Museum Curator Locations: * ** City Museum * Boggart's country hideout Items: * Justin's Enchanted Armor * Justin's Enchanted Sword * Justin's Enchanted Lance Vehicles: * Boggart's convertible pursuit/autogyro aircraft | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker2_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer3_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle3 = Hourman: "Reform School Racket" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Meade, boss ** Big Red, hench ** more hench *** reform school inmates Other Characters: * Willie Jones * Governor ** State Police Locations: * Southern County ** Meade Crop Dusting Airways Items: * crop-saving chemical * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Cliff Young | Inker4_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle4 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "Strange Secret of Greed" | Synopsis4 = Steve and Chang encounter a slave-labor ruby mine, and free all the surviving miners. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * Sidney Malcolm * Gunner Smith Locations: * ** Valley of the Sun ** Trading Settlement, 30 miles away Items: * Telephorous Beetle (always migrates south) | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle5 = Federal Men: "The Proving-Ground Spies" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Miss Burns, secretary * her two spy bosses Other Characters: * Mr. Willkie, inventor * Captain Ernst * Sailor Firefighting Team Locations: * Government Proving Grounds, | Writer6_1 = Ed Moore | Penciler6_1 = Ed Moore | Inker6_1 = Ed Moore | Letterer6_1 = Ed Moore | StoryTitle6 = Paul Kirk, Manhunter: "The Ten-Dollar Masterpiece" | Synopsis6 = Art burglars steal a valuable painting from the home of Paul Kirk's friends, despite Kirk setting an unsuccessful ambush for them. But soon Kirk figures out why they stole that painting, only, and from that he figures out who they are, and where they live, then goes there and, after a five-to-one fistfight, busts them. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Colonel Hummer * Orange * 3 more hench Other Characters: * Mary * Bob | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Paul Norris | Inker7_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle7 = Sandman: "The Secret of the Man in Miniature" | Synopsis7 = November 1st, 1940: In his secret laboratory in Manhattan, Professor Josephus Doombie perfects a fast-acting atom-compacting Elixer of Size, and its antidote, and decides to use these serums to commit crimes. Dian Belmont is present at the scene of a daylight home invasion of the palatial Hartford Mansion, and figures out who the perpetrator is, and calls in the Sandman, who breaks into Doombie's home/laboratory while he is still gloating over his stolen emeralds. Doombie sics two thugs on Sandman; Sandman beats them up while Doombie turns the tables by injecting Sandman, and Dian, with his Elixer. He captures them in two test tubes, then the gang leaves to rob a bank. Sandman and Dian escape, and find the antidote, and then pursue the villains in Sandman's powerful roadster. At the bank, Sandman again subdues both henchmen and this time grabs Doombie before he can use his formula to escape. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Hunk ** Trigger Other Characters: * Mr. Hartford Locations: * ** *** Doombie's Laboratory *** Hartford Mansion Items: * Doombie's Elixer of Size Serum 1 (shrinking) * Doombie's Elixer of Size Serum 2 (expanding) * Rubinoff Emeralds * Vehicles: * Sandman's 1938 Plymouth Roadster | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Hour-Man is an expert pilot. ** Rex takes two hits of Miraclo in this story, less than a day apart. * Sandman's villain is called "Doobie" in the opening caption; it becomes "Doombie" in his rant on page 2, panel 2. ** Doombie's formula is swallowed, and it causes the user's clothing to change size along with him. ** According to the calendar and clock on Doombie's desk, this invention takes place on 1 Nov, at 10:40. This would necessarily be 1 Nov 1940, based on in-universe evidence. That is, according to Jon Law's biographical flashback in , the Sandman abandoned his old double-breasted suit and adopted the caped version of the purple-and-yellow tights in late June 1941. * The Shining Knight gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol butt. This is his first recorded blunt instrument head trauma. * Starman: ** Persons and objects treated with The Mist's Inviso-Solution become visible by the lunar light of the Gravity Rod, or also by the queer blue light of a hand-held device of The Mist. ** Starman's Gravity Rod can also eat thru stone, burn thru super-steel, and repel bullets. ** Starman is knocked unconscious one more time, hitting his head on a stone floor. ** Doris Lee (niece of FBI boss Woodley Allen) gets kidnapped, for at least the 3rd time. ** It is revealed that Ted Knight and Doris Lee are engaged. ** The deepest parts of Gigantic Cavern are inhabited by giant, prehistoric, vampiric Demon Bats. ** "The Menace of the Invisible Raiders!" is reprinted in , The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told, and Superman #252. * Steve Conrad's sidekick Chang is not the same character as golden-age Green Lantern character Chang. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics was: ** "Good Books and Movies" (text article) by Josette Frank ** Jest Jokes (one-panel gags) by Ray McGill ** "Paint Job" (text story) by Edgar Weston | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}